Holiday Surprise
by BlackStar42Roses
Summary: Yamamoto sees Dino and Hibari, and starts thinking. What exactly could they be up to? With the Christmas season approaching, would there be a little surprise in store for him? Fluff, 8018, oneshot. Written by my friend Kaiten


Holiday Surprise

KHR

8018

Another short story by my friend Kaiten, specifically for this holiday season! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did~

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hibari!"<p>

Yamamoto was running towards Hibari, but stopped suddenly. He couldn't believe what he saw. Hibari was deep into a conversation with Dino. Yamamoto knew of their past, their history, and their heart break.

_No, there is nothing going between them, Hibari is with me now,_ Yamamoto thought, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Hibari noticed Yamamoto and ended his conversations with the Bucking Horse. The skylark then gestured him to come over.

Yamamoto smiled cheerily, skipping over to his boyfriend. "What were you guys talking about?" He was trying his hardest not to show his jealousy.

"Oh, nothing really mentionable," the skylark mumbled.

"Hm?" Yamamoto was now as curious as ever. "Why won't you tell me?" His emotions were now rising, but he was still trying to mask his true feelings.

"You'll find out with time."

Now Yamamoto's mind was just going everywhere, and he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?" Yamamoto argued. Hibari glared him down.

"I already said no!"

Dino was just standing there between them. This is actually quite awkward, he thought. "I think I'll head out, I actually have to go back to Italy soon anyways."

"Then go," Hibari then turned back to Yamamoto, "what is with you today? You're usually crowding me the moment you see me."

Yamamoto just mumbled, and didn't look at Hibari in the eye.

"Sorry, I could not hear what you said, repeat it," the skylark demanded.

"It's because it sickens me to see you and Dino together!" Yamamoto explained.

Now everyone in that hallway was looking at the both them, thinking that Yamamoto was crazy for yelling at their school prefect. "Nothing to see here herbivores, now all of you go back to class, or I'll bite you all the death," Hibari whipping out his tonfas out, "why don't we go into my office?"

* * *

><p>There was just an eerie silence filling up the room, Hibari and Yamamoto were sitting across each other, one on each of the couches.<p>

Finally, Hibari decided to say something, "why would it sicken you, to see Dino and I talking to each other?" Being his usual oblivious self, he doesn't realize how his words have affected Yamamoto.

"Just the sight of the two of you together, it just doesn't look right to me," the idiotic smile has been replaced by a frown.

Surprised, Hibari chuckled a little, "you just jumped to conclusions again didn't you?"

"Wh-"

"Listen, I was just talking to Dino about something important, I needed a little help on something." The skylark blushed a little and looked away,

"Advice? What sort of advice?" Yamamoto switched couches and got closer to Hibari. "Nothing that you need to know about," Hibari retorted back.

"Hm…." Yamamoto was thinking hard on what Hibari would need help on, something that he wasn't too experienced in. "Ah! I get it now; does it have something to do with me?" Yamamoto was now smiling, and is now anticipating Hibari's answer.

"Wh-what I needed advice on is none of your business," now the skylark is

bright red, and refuses to look at Yamamoto in the eye.

Now that Hibari is stuttering and refusing to look at Yamamoto, he knows for sure it about him. "Since its December, would it be that you're trying to do something for me for Christmas?"

Cheh, he got it exactly, Hibari thought, he then got up and walked towards his desk, "why would I do something special for you? I'm busy enough as it is." Hearing this, Yamamoto's feelings took a dive. "What? Oh come on Hibari, all you ever do is walk around the school, and beating up Gokudera."

"Just go, I have some paper work to do," Hibari was now sitting behind his desk, scribbling something onto the paper.

At this point, Yamamoto was pouting, "Ah, why don't we meet up sometime?"

"Maybe."

-insert tanned Hibari face-

School is being a pain, why do they have to make everything due on the last day before the winter break, Yamamoto thought. He is sitting in class, waiting for Gokudera and Tsuna to come back from the washroom. Suddenly the intercom turns on, it's Hibari calling Yamamoto to report to the disciplinary office after school. Now everyone is murmuring about why Yamamoto is being called, or about how he's going to get "bitten to death" by their scary prefect. Gokudera and Tsuna came storming in, panicking and asking Yamamoto about the announcement.

"Maa maa, don't worry guys, nothing's going to happen to me." Now that he's heard that announcement, he's become more smiley than ever.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was happily walking towards the disciplinary office, wondering why Hibari called him there. He sees the room for it and knocks the door, calling Hibari's name to let him know that he has arrived.<p>

"You can come in"

He then opens the door and sees the small prefect looking out the window. He walks up to him and hugs Hibari. "Wh-what are you doing?" Surprised by the hug, he punches Yamamoto in the face by reflex.

"Ow…sorry, I forgot about your reflex's."

"Man, you really don't know how to control your feelings do you?" Hibari then helped Yamamoto get up from the floor.

Yamamoto kissed Hibari on the forehead, "Sorry, you're just so cute."

Yamamoto and Hibari then started sitting on the couch, they kissed, they talked. After some time, Yamamoto finally remembered the question he has been meaning to ask Hibari the whole day.

"So why did you call me here?"

"Oh…well I had to do something, and it concerns you." Hibari is now blushing and trying to get something from under his desk. "Well, you know what tomorrow is right?"

"Yes, it's Christmas Eve."

"Since its tomorrow, I decided to get you something." Hibari is talking really quietly at this point.

"Sorry, finish the question, I couldn't hear the last bit," Yamamoto had heard what Hibari had said, but he still asked anyways.

"I got you something," Hibari is looking away, but he threw a wrapped package towards Yamamoto's face.

"Eh? What is this?" He opens the present, and sees a brand new baseball mitt. "You got me a new baseball mitt?" Yamamoto is astonished, and inside, he was jumping with joy.

"Y-yes, I saw your current baseball mitt and decided to get you one for Christmas, but it took me a while to decide what to get you."

"You mean, you were looking for a present this whole time?" Yamamoto is now thinking back to their conversation two weeks ago. "Is that why you were talking to Dino?"

"Yes, it appears as if you've figured out why I was talking to him, I needed help deciding what to get you."

"Ah, Hibari you're so cute!" He then jumped towards Hibari and hugged him.

* * *

><p>End<p>

(Kaiten)

After words:

WHAT. THIS IS TOO MUCH FLUFF. EVEN FOR ME. OMG. IT'S SO CUTE, BUT YET IT'S KINDA GROSS TO SEE HOW MUCH FLUFF THERE IS. OH GOSH.

Anyways, Happy Holidays.

(Blackstar)

JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE, SINCE IT'S BEEN BUGGING ME SINCE I CHANGED IT; the original title of this fic was _Envy_. I've got an OCD-ish thing where once something like a title or name is changed, it'll bug me to no end. But. I loved how this one turned out, mainly because I didn't get to read it until Kaiten finished the entire thing D: I read the beginning…and it ended up to be a cliffhanger for me. Seriously. Fluff fluff fluff for everybody!

On behalf of us writers with PHDs in Procrastination and are have Olympic-level writer's blocks, we're grateful for you guys sticking with us for a year. Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!

-BlackStar

-Kaiten


End file.
